Time to change -rated m scenes
by maggsm
Summary: These are scenes that would go in my story time to change but they are rated M. If you haven't read that, it's basically, it is Adrian and Natalie in a relationship after the series ended
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So, this is my first time writing something like this, and I am very nervous about it. This would go right after Chapter 24 in Time to change. If you haven't read that but are still reading this: A. I recommend you read it, B. if you are not going to read it for this to make sense this takes place almost a year after the series ended Adrian and Natalie started dating almost four months ago they are very serious but had not yet slept together. They are in London together to work on a case and without further ado:

 **Time to Change: (the rated m chapters)**

 **Chapter 1:** First time out of the country, and some other firsts too.

"Natalie I am so sorry for before," Adrian hurried, "I love you so much I never want to hurt you."

"I know Adrian, and I promise you everything is ok," she smiled lovingly up at her boyfriend, "now kiss me goodnight." Adrian kissed her softly before kissing her nose and forehead. They whispered to each other for a few more minutes before finally happily drifting off to sleep together.

During the night Natalie and Adrian had rolled onto their sides with Adrian spooned around Natalie, his arms wrapped around her middle. Although they had only taken some naps over the last 24 hours, they were thrown by the eight-hour time difference, and Natalie soon woke up. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that only an hour or two had passed since they went to bed. "I can't sleep either," Adrian mumbled in her ear.

"Well it is only six in the afternoon our time," Natalie reasoned, "we should find something to do to pass the time." Natalie smiled as she felt Adrian's lips on her neck just below her ear, she loved that he knew just what she was thinking. "I love you, Adrian."

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear gently before nibbling on her earlobe. The hands that had been around Natalie's waist were already moving up. His left hand softly playing with the skin of her stomach, and his right hand rubbed dizzying paths massaging her hip then dragging up her side to her ribs and back again. Each time his hand moved higher and higher always dragging her shirt up a fraction of an inch more with each pass. Eventually, Natalie raised her arm and Adrian brought his hand all the way up pulling off her top with him. He moved his hand down and ever so gently cupped her right breast in his palm and murmured. "It was dumb that I said it earlier, but I do love your breasts." Adrian squeezed her right breast softly molding it to his hand then moving his thumb up to circle the nipple. At the same time, he moved his mouth to her left nipple kissing the stiff peak before gently suckling it and lightly grazing it with his teeth.

"Oh god Adrian," Natalie gasped, she could feel her control slipping away as her body was filled with a pleasurable electric current. She groaned as Adrian switched his mouth to the other breast bringing both hands down to the waist of her shorts. Natalie didn't resist as he undid the drawstring, she lifted her hips to help him remove her shorts. Seeing his love clad only in a small pair of underwear Adrian stopped and took in the sight.

"May I?" he finally asked moving his hands up to the elastic at the top of her panties. Natalie quickly nodded, to on edge to speak. Adrian slowly peeled Natalie's last piece of clothing and then there she was, completely bare and vulnerable to him. "Natalie, you are so beautiful, you are perfect." Natalie couldn't find words to respond but she relaxed, and her legs slightly parted naturally. "May I touch you?" Adrian asked shyly.

"Please," Natalie practically begged as she nodded and moved her feet further apart letting herself open to him. At the first tentative touch of his fingertips to her center, Natalie felt like she was about to come undone. Adrian reverently ran his fingertips over Natalie's folds and kissed her softly as he started to rub her more firmly. "Oh god, Adrian."

"Natalie, I love you," Adrian explored every bit of Natalie, he was enthralled by how she responded to him. He started to rub her clit with firm little circles causing Natalie to gasp and writhe. Rubbing her center with his right hand, Adrian moved his left hand up to her breast massaging it as he grazed the nipple with his thumb kissing her the entire time.

"Oh Adrian," Natalie panted she could feel herself climbing higher and higher all the nerves in her body coming alive at once. Suddenly, Natalie felt her muscles tense, and her body started to shake uncontrollably as Adrian took her over the edge and she exploded, her whole body seized up and stiffened, and she let out a moan before her body shook again, then every muscle relaxed, and her body was loose like jelly. Adrian slowed his ministrations but didn't stop until Natalie had completely come down, "Oh god, oh Adrian, that was amazing."

"Really?" Adrian asked nervously.

"Adrian, that was unbelievable, I love you so much," Natalie kissed him again.

"I love you," Adrian deepened their kisses and moved his hand up her thigh. Slipping his fingers back into her warm wet folds, "I love you, love you," Adrian practically chanted as Natalie pulled his body over hers and ran her hands down his back before grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling it up over his head. Natalie tried to push his pajama pants down, "Natalie are you sure?"

"Yes," Natalie hurriedly gasped, "I love you Adrian, please make love to me." Adrian sat up above Natalie and removed his pajama pants. "You are beautiful too," Natalie said softly as he leaned down again, lying next to her, "We are beautiful," Natalie intertwined their fingers and started to kiss him again.

As their kisses grew frantic, Adrian once again moved his body over hers and Natalie immediately spread her legs making a place for him. With no clothes between them anymore Adrian's length slid across Natalie's' center, and they both groaned at the contact. Adrian nearly lost it, feeling her warmth against him. He had the urge to bury himself in her quickly. Instead, Adrian kissed her again before slowly moving his head down her neck and collarbone leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. He suckled her left nipple in his mouth only to feel her hips buck against his with need. Adrian instinctively thrust his hips his erection sliding against Natalie's folds making her moan.

"Natalie please," Adrian could barely think never mind speak a full sentence, but it didn't matter, Natalie knew what he meant. She moved a hand down between their bodies taking him in her hand Adrian gasped at the contact. Natalie stroked him up and down just once before helping to guide him to where she needed him to be. Adrian pushed his hips forward and slowly entered her in one long stroke. They both stilled for a moment marveling at the completeness they felt. Adrian leaned over and kissed her forehead softly then each eyelid, her cheek and finally her lips. Natalie took a deep breath before nodding ever so slightly letting Adrian know he could move.

Adrian withdrew from Natalie slowly before thrusting back inside her completely. He repeated the action setting a slow, steady rhythm. Natalie kissed Adrian again, she was amazed by the feelings running through her. She had been with other men since Mitch, but it had never been like this. She was overwhelmed with an emotion she couldn't name, it was beyond love, beyond extasy, beyond passion, beyond perfect. Adrian was stretching her and filling her so perfectly, it was like this is what had been missing all these years. Adrian's thrusts became a little harder, and Natalie gasped breaking the kiss. Adrian looked her in the eye and then suddenly stopped moving again. "Are you okay?" Adrian asked as he moved a hand up to her cheek and wiped away a tear, "did I hurt you?"

"Oh god no Adrian," Natalie kissed him to reassure him, "sorry I didn't realize I was crying, they are good tears I promise. This is just so perfect."

"It is," Adrian agreed. He leaned down kissing her again, after a minute the kiss deepened and he slowly gently started to move inside of her once again. For long minutes Adrian kept up his pace, but he gradually increased the force of his thrusts inside of her. Adrian held his weight up on his left arm but let his right hand move down and explore her body once again. When Adrian moved his right hand to one nipple and his mouth to the other Natalie broke apart suddenly her whole body tensed, and Adrian held still as she squeezed him inside her. After long minutes she came down, and Adrian started to move once again. He slid his hand down to her thigh encouraging her to lift her legs up over his back where Natalie linked her ankles behind him. Suddenly Adrian was deeper inside of her, and he was starting to lose control. Adrian felt the pressure building, and he began to move faster.

Natalie couldn't believe it when she could feel herself getting close again. "Adrian, I'm going to," she didn't even finish her sentence before her third orgasm racked her body. This time her spasming was too much for Adrian, and he let himself go. He held her tightly as they shook together and he filled her completely. Eventually, they both collapsed together, a tangle of limbs, unable to catch their breath or calm their hearts. As Adrian started to return to earth, he kissed Natalie repeatedly on whatever piece of available skin was closest to him. Minutes later Adrian lifted himself up worried that he was crushing Natalie. Natalie held his hips for a second stopping him from getting up entirely. Finally, she let go knowing that no matter how much she wanted it to, this moment couldn't last forever. As Adrian moved off Natalie and slipped out of her, they both felt the loss of contact. Adrian quickly laid next to Natalie on his back and pulled her body over so she was now half on top of him resting her head just above his heart listening as it still beat rapidly in his chest.

"Thank you," Adrian pulled the blankets back over them and held her tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too, but I am probably the one that should be saying thank you," Natalie kissed his chest, "that was just…wow."

"I think you're pretty wow."


	2. Chapter 2 the rest of the night

AN: Thank you to Alex Hoodle and Monkish and the guest for their reviews, so I don't know if I will write any more of these scenes after this because I think that I kind of suck at this kind of writing but the people that are good at it like emberxoxo haven't posted in a while and I was in the mood for some smut so here is my best shot at smut with my favorite couple.

Chapter 2: Later that night

She couldn't be blamed for her actions really. When Natalie woke up at three in the morning to the feel of Adrian's lips moving down her neck to her shoulder and his hands wandering all over her body she lost all control. Their first time just a few hours ago had been slow and meaningful and beautiful as well as extremely satisfying. This time her body already knew. Her body knew what it felt like to have him inside of her and it longed for him to be back there where he belonged. It only took few minutes before Natalie had moved her body above his. He kissed her hard and gripped her hips tightly as desperate and needy as she was for them to be joined again. Lifting her hips slightly Natalie took hold of Adrian and they both groaned with need as she positioned him near her entrance. Immediately moving together Adrian entered her in one thrust and they stilled momentarily relishing the moment. Natalie couldn't believe he felt this good, she didn't know if she had ever felt anything this amazing.

When she could no longer take it, Natalie started to grind her hips in small circles seeking the friction her body so desperately craved. Adrian moaned deeper unable to believe how amazing this goddess above him was. It didn't take long for Natalie to lose all control and to start spasming and tightening around him. Adrian nearly lost it, but he held on not wanting this to end so soon. When Natalie's body stopped shaking she collapsed onto him her body lose and limp. Adrian kissed her shoulder again and slowly made his way up her neck and to her mouth. When he claimed her mouth with his own she seemed to get some energy back and that is when he made his move. He held her hips up slightly then pulled her back down firmly as he thrust up pushing inside of her. Natalie gasped as he repeated in this manor with powerful thrusts.

Adrian was starting to lose it but wanted Natalie fulfilled. When she started to move more on her own he dragged his right hand over from her hip to her center, just above where they were joined. Natalie held her breath as he started to rub her there, firm quick strokes that matched the tempo of his hips. Then Adrian leaned up and took her nipple in his mouth suckling it as his hips and hands continued their work. Just as she felt Adrian start to tense she came again tightening around him her head exploding with pleasure. This time when she collapsed Adrian did as well. For long minutes they laid there together in a state of semiconsciousness, no energy left in their boneless bodies. Eventually when he started to come back to earth Adrian planted small kisses on her cooling skin that was damp with sweat.

"Sorry," he finally muttered, "I woke up and you were warm and soft and I couldn't seem to keep myself from kissing you."

"I'm not complaining," Natalie chuckled slightly, "besides I am the one that basically attacked you. Is that okay?"

"I think I'll be able to deal with it," Adrian smiled up at her before she slid off his body and tucked herself back into his side.

Natalie yawned and shifted, "I need to shower," she muttered tiredly.

"Me too," Adrian said thinking of the sweat and other fluids on their bodies, "want to shower together?" Adrian shyly asked.

"Adrian, as much as I would love to," Natalie said regretfully, "I don't think I am up for another round right now."

"Just a shower," Adrian said, "I promise, I just don't want to be apart from you yet."

"Are you sure you are okay with that?" Natalie asked surprised that Adrian would even be suggesting they shower together.

"Very okay," Adrian kissed her shoulder then moved out of the bed and held out his hand for her helping her up.


	3. Chapter 3 slow later

**AN** : Thank you so much to my reviewers. Sorry for delays I will also be trying to get a chapter of the regular story posted today too. Also, this would take place before the last chapter I posted of Time for Change sorry for posting out of order.

 **Chapter 3: slow later**

 **November 8** **th,** **2010, 6:13 PM**

Adrian loved the nights they spent like this. He and Natalie were currently cuddled close together on the couch sharing a blanket and a bowl of popcorn as they watched _The Big Sleep_. Adrian loved the comfort he found in moments like this simply running his hand up and down her arm, feeling her warm breath on his chest through his shirt, this was heaven, and she was his angel.

Natalie's ideas, on the other hand, were anything but angelic. She enjoyed this movie, but they had seen it together in the theatre just a few months ago, and Natalie found that re-watching it so soon, the plot wasn't holding her interest. Instead, Natalie was focused in on the sizzling chemistry on the screen between Humphry Bogart and Lauren Bacall, and when she watched him tilt her head back and kiss her deeply, Natalie felt something stir inside herself. She kissed Adrian's chest through his shirt, but he seemed oblivious to her thoughts and simply rubbed her arm and kept watching.

Natalie moved her hand up sliding it under Adrian's shirt and resting it on his stomach. As her thoughts turned to all the things that she could be doing with Adrian right now, she started to gently move her fingers around in delicate dizzying patterns. Adrian finally reached over and grabbed the remote pausing the movie. "You're a little fidgety, you okay?" He asked softly.

Natalie simply nodded her head and kissed his chest again as her fingers traced around his belly button. Adrian's muscles jerked slightly at the ticklish sensations, "you know it's a little funny," he whispered, "a year and a half ago I didn't want you to see my belly button, now well…" Adrian chuckled slightly and let his sentence drift away. Natalie's touch was exciting him, but he assumed that her touch was meant to be innocent. Natalie kissed his chest again before moving her hand up dragging his shirt out of her way then leaned down and let her lips hover over his stomach for a minute, her warm breath teasing his sensitive skin, before she kissed him there. Adrian immediately sucked in a breath and jerked back instantly very aroused, "Natalie, that ummm," Adrian was having trouble forming a sentence as Natalie continued to tease his skin with kisses moving her way up his chest. "Natalie that feels amazing, but it's driving me insane."

Natalie picked her head up and looked Adrian in the eye, "good, that was the idea," she smirked at him and suddenly removed her own shirt then leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I want you," she whispered, "I was trying to seduce you."

"Oh, thank god," Adrian groaned and dragged Natalie up to straddle his lap. She could feel that he was already getting hard and was pleased with herself, Natalie loved that she turned him on. She leaned down and kissed him hungrily, she couldn't believe how strong her need for him had grown in just a few minutes. Adrian broke the kiss only to work his mouth down her neck.

"Adrian," Natalie panted, "bed."

"Too far," Adrian groaned before taking advantage of their positioning and moving his lips further down to her breasts. Natalie practically shrieked as Adrian's lips closed around the hard peak of her breasts at the same time as he grasped her hips. "Condom?" Adrian pulled back and asked desperately.

"Oh, um, my purse," Natalie said triumphantly before awkwardly reaching over to her purse on the end table and rifling through before holding up the foil wrapped package. Adrian started to kiss her neck again happy that they didn't have to stop what they were doing. As he kissed Natalie, he moved his hands back to her hips holding her steady as he slowly ground his hips in a small circle against hers. Adrian could feel the heat of her through the pajama pants, and he felt a primal need to be closer, to be with her. Adrian was disappointed when he felt Natalie start to lift herself off his lap but that feeling was replaced with lust when she quickly removed her pajama shorts and his pants. Free from their confines when Natalie moved back on top of him her center slid against his erection. She was hot like liquid fire, and Adrian wanted nothing more at that moment than to push into her, but he wanted to please her not rush her. Natalie, on the other hand, didn't need any pushing. She was desperate to feel Adrian inside of her and tore open the condom wrapper as quickly as she could, looking down she saw the hesitation on Adrian's face and immediately paused, "are you okay?"

"Definitely," Adrian said with a smile, "but don't you want to slow down? I want you to enjoy this."

"Slow later," Natalie said as she slipped the condom down his length making him groan at her touch, "right now I just want to be with you. Is that okay?" Adrian answered Natalie by moving his hands to her hips and raising her up, so she was positioned above him. He stopped there though, leaving the decision up to her. Natalie instantly pushed herself down taking all of Adrian inside of her at once as she moaned.

Adrian was in heaven, with both of them sitting up like this on the couch Natalie felt tighter than usual, and he was being driven insane. When Natalie used the back of the sofa to help give her leverage as she started to move, Adrian knew that there was no way that he would last very long. Adrian used their position to his advantage moving his mouth to one of Natalie's nipples he started to kiss and suck on it giving first one and then the other the attention they deserved.

When Adrian started to play with her nipples Natalie felt faint, he was already so deep inside of her, and now with the added stimulation, she knew there was no way that she would last very long. Adrian moved his lips up kissing his way up Natalie's chest to the column of her throat just as she tilted her head back and let out a groan. He loved how responsive she was to his every touch. Looking up at her beautiful face with an expression of pure bliss that Adrian knew he had caused was the last straw. Adrian knew he had precious few minutes left before this would be over. He moved his hand down to rub her just above where their bodies were so perfectly joined desperate to help her find her release. Natalie was already so close when she felt Adrian suddenly move his hand to her clit and rub in small firm strokes hurtling her over the edge.

Natalie's body tensed above Adrian, her release triggering his own. They held onto each other desperately as pleasure wracked their bodies and they spasmed for long moments of perfect ecstasy. When Natalie's body finally stopped shaking, she slumped down to worn out to move off the man she loved. As their bodies started to cool Adrian finally managed to pull the blanket, they had been using earlier over them and gently rubbed his hand up and down Natalie's back until she came back to earth.

When Natalie finally started to come back to earth a few minutes later she knew that she needed to get up, she knew they couldn't stay like this forever, but she hated the idea of getting up. A few minutes later, however, her body started to object to their position, and she shifted herself up and off, Adrian. Natalie left her dazed lover on the couch as she went into the bathroom to clean herself up. When she got back to the couch, she found it empty, and everything cleaned up. Natalie could hear the water from the shower upstairs as she dressed again in her pajamas and settled back on the couch waiting for Adrian to rejoin her. Not wanting to restart the movie without him Natalie just laid down and waited for Adrian to return, smiling silently when she thought about what they had just shared together.

Adrian found Natalie still in this position, now asleep, twenty minutes later when he returned downstairs. Trying hard not to wake her, Adrian slowly lifted her tiny frame from the couch holding Natalie to his chest as he made his way over to the stairs. Natalie woke up when he was almost to their room, "what are you doing?"

"You fell asleep on the couch," Adrian spoke but never stopped his progress up the staircase, "I was just bringing you to bed."

"Adrian, I don't need to go to bed," Natalie argued, "it isn't even seven yet, I know I fell asleep for a few minutes, but that was just because we made love, really I'm not all that tired."

"Well in that case," Adrian pushed the bedroom door open with his foot and continued their way to the bed, "I definitely think we should go to bed," he added as he gently placed her body atop the mattress. "Besides you said we could go slow later."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** So, I started off this chapter with the intention of writing smut, I really did. Not only was it originally going to be smut but it was a plot point in the story. Anyway, as you will read it starts down a smutty path, and then I just didn't have the heart for it. That also made it short. For some reason, I decided to post this anyway. Sorry. I will hopefully have the next chapter of the regular story up by next week.

 **Saturday, January 1, 12:49 AM**

Natalie was sober enough to know that she and Adrian should stop, at least for now, but she was tipsy enough where she had trouble getting her body to listen to her brain right now. Adrian and Natalie were in the back of the car they had arranged for the New Year's so they wouldn't have to worry about driving. Technically Adrian was sitting there, and Natalie was practically in his lap by now. Adrian's lips were moving up the column of her throat toward her ear as his hand was rubbing her thigh near the hem of her skirt. As Adrian's hand moved in small circles and his lips closed around her earlobe Natalie's brain turned off. The sound of their driver clearing his throat quickly turned both of their brains back on, and the couple sheepishly pulled apart.

"Just a few more minutes," the driver said pointedly, "and I will have you two home."

"Thank you," Natalie murmured, "sorry." Natalie looked at Adrian longingly those last few minutes seemed to crawl on forever until the car finally came to a stop in front of the house.

"Thank you," Adrian said passing a few bills to the driver. Natalie didn't see the exact amount Adrian handed over, but she saw enough to know that Adrian had given a more than generous tip out of embaressment, before he hurried out of the car then held his hand out to Natalie. Natalie practically sprinted up the front walk with Adrian. As soon as they were in the door, Adrian, had Natalie pressed up against the wall his lips were back on hers it felt like he would devour her whole.

Adrian couldn't get enough of Natalie, her lips, her mouth, her skin, she was his everything, she was perfect and beautiful, and warm and soft. He needed her, he needed more, he needed everything. Adrian's hands found the zipper at the back of her dress and pulled it down hastily. There was more of her perfectly smooth, warm skin, but it wasn't enough, it was never enough.

The dress slipped off Natalie's shoulders and floated down to the floor. Adrian moved his hands reverently down Natalie's sides before wrapping his arms around her form holding her close as he moved his lips to her shoulder tracing along her bra strap. Natalie started moving up the stairs in a hurry to get to a more comfortable setting. Adrian moved with Natalie up the stairs, but he wouldn't let go of her body, he continued to kiss and caress any part of her skin he could reach.

Natalie's head was swimming, Adrian's roaming lips and fingers were making her dizzy, and she knew if he wasn't holding on to her at this moment, she may not be able to stand. Clinging desperately to Adrian's frame, Natalie did her best to hasten their way up the stairs needing to get to the bed as soon as humanly possible. Adrian bit down slightly on Natalie's earlobe as he moved a hand up to cup and caress her breast through the thin material of her bra. "Oh, god Adrian," Natalie barely managed to murmur, "bed, now…need you."

Natalie's dizziness increased momentarily as suddenly she was lifted and spun in the air, her feet were off the ground and by the time she realized that Adrian had picked her up he had already carried her up the rest of the stairs and was entering their bedroom. Natalie suddenly found herself deposited on the bed, Adrian's body covering hers. Her busy hands worked to remove his shirt when one stubborn button wouldn't come undone, she ripped it open, popping the button off. Adrian was so focused on Natalie's body he didn't even seem to notice.

Adrian felt the need pulsing deep within him, the need to touch Natalie, to pleasure her, to be with her, in her. This need drove him as he removed the rest of his clothing and Natalie's undergarments. The need compelled him to continuously kiss and grope whatever parts of Natalie's flesh he could reach. The need almost drove him to quickly push himself inside of Natalie, but just a second before his hips could complete this action he looked up into her eyes. Instantly the urge Adrian felt to take Natalie was quieted. He still desired her, but mostly he just wanted to be with her, to love and worship her. Adrian kissed her again, more slowly this time. His hands gentled their touch, and he started to softly caress her skin. "Natalie, I love you so much."

"I love you too Adrian," Natalie murmured in between kisses, "more than anything." Natalie felt the purity of Adrian's love in his kiss and was overwhelmed with the way she felt for this beautiful man. A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek where Adrian softly kissed it away.

The couple began that night frantically, but ended up making slow, sweet love to each other for hours. Both of them knew that night that nothing else could ever be more perfect than simply them being together, being one, just like this.


	5. Chapter 5: End of chapter 42

**AN: so, this is straight-up smut, because I felt like it, cause A. Tony Shaloub is hot, like super-hot, like have you all seen the pictures of him at the golden globes with the white suit jacket and the beard. And B. because comments are made by many people in the show about the character Monk and how unsexual he is. I think that character would be super intense and amazing in bed as long as it was with the right character (Natalie) and I wanted to show that. So this is by far the smuttiest thing I have ever written and possibly even read, if that offends you, please don't read this, that is why it is listed as a separate story with an M rating. This chapter is the ending of the scene in my regular Time to Change story chapter 42. Reviews would be great for this because I have no idea what I am doing writing something like this, I would love to know what you think, good, bad, or in between. Also, am I alone out here or do you guys agree, Tony Shaloub is crazy attractive.**

 **Thursday, March 17, 2011, 10:14 PM**

"Sweetheart are you okay in there," Adrian knocked again on the closed bathroom door, Natalie had been inside for almost half an hour. Usually, when she showered before bed, she was in and out in five minutes, and Adrian was afraid that she was sick again.

"I'm fine," Natalie called back, "I will be out in a minute."

"You are taking longer than I do," Adrian called back to her.

"Well," Natalie stepped out of the bathroom, "some good things take time."

Adrian turned around, and when he saw Natalie, he dropped the book he was holding and stood for long moments, just staring.

"Well," Natalie nervously smoothed her hands down the sides of her silk nightgown, "what do you think?"

"Beautiful," Adrian breathed finally, "beautiful, you, beautiful," Adrian was dumbstruck and unable to form any semblance of a sentence.

"Thank you," Natalie chuckled slightly as she blushed and ducked her head. "I thought that since we get Julie from school tomorrow that this would be our last night home alone together until we are married next week, I thought we could take advantage, make it special." Natalie had carefully gotten ready for bed wanting to look her best, her shoulder-length hair fell in big curls, her makeup was delicately applied, and she was wearing a new short, low cut, navy blue nightgown that accented her creamy soft skin and perfect figure.

Adrian wrapped his arms around his fiancé, leaning his forehead against hers, "Natalie, every time is special."

"Does that mean I didn't need to wear a new nighty?" Natalie asked with a sly grin.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Adrian said, "but if you think you shouldn't have worn it, I could always help you take it off."

"You're so helpful," Natalie smirked, "but I'm not sure, I thought it looked beautiful?" Natalie padded lightly across the floor, standing in front of Adrian, she picked up the book he had dropped and handed it to him.

Adrian took the book and tossed it behind him towards the nightstand, not noticing or caring when it thudded to the ground instead. Adrian cupped Natalie's face gently and kissed her softly. "You look amazing," Adrian breathed as he ended the kiss and moved his hands down, wrapping his arms around her. Adrian slowly swayed slightly from side to side, nearly dancing with Natalie. "You always look beautiful, but this is just beyond words." Adrian slowly planted little kisses along Natalie's neck and started to move them back towards the bed. "I love you more than I could ever express," he breathed softly into her ear, "the words just haven't been defined."

"Oh, Adrian, I love you so much," Natalie whispered in return. She leaned over and kissed Adrian, instantly moving her tongue into his mouth to caress his. Natalie let out a soft moan and threaded her fingers through her fiancé's hair. When her legs hit the side of the bed, Natalie slowly moved down, half sitting half laying on the bed. Adrian immediately followed Natalie down to the mattress, sitting next to her. He moved once again to kiss her neck starting with feather-soft kisses that were barely there that excited Natalie's skin and left her wanting more. Adrian's mouth traveled down one side of her neck stopping to place a kiss on the hollow of her throat before he moved back up the right side, following the column of her throat, working his way along her jawline, then taking his time on the skin behind her ear.

Natalie loved nights like this, with every other man she had been with in the past after the first-time sex was thought of as a routine activity, still enjoyable, but nothing all that special. With Adrian, it was still like the first time. He savored Natalie and always marveled at her, the way she looked, the way she smelled, the way she tasted, and sounded, the way she responded to him, the way she allowed him to be with her, it was all precious to him. It amazed Natalie and made her appreciate Adrian even more than she already did. "Love you, love you, love you," she whispered over and over like a mantra, feeling lightheaded already even though all Adrian had really done was to kiss her neck.

"Natalie," Adrian kissed Natalie's cheek near her ear then moved his kisses down her face toward her mouth, "I" kiss, "love," kiss, "you," kiss, "more than anything," kiss, "more than everything." Adrian captured her lips then the kiss slowly becoming deeper until their tongues entwined and their breath became one until they became one. For long minutes they did nothing more than kiss, they slowly mapped the other's mouths that they already knew so well, pouring every emotion they had into each movement.

Natalie could feel a heat starting to burn inside of her, and after a while, she couldn't take it anymore, "Adrian," came her breathless whisper, "please."

Adrian was instantly propelled into action by Natalie's request. He moved one hand to her waist, feeling her soft curves under the smooth silk. The other hand moved up to her shoulder and toyed with the strap he found there. Lips joined Adrian's hands, and as he slowly inched the thin strap over her shoulder, he kissed the skin it passed over. Natalie gasped, and Adrian repeated the action on her other shoulder. As the second strap fell away, so did the rest of the garment. Gravity caused the silk to glide down Natalie's form pooling at her waist, revealing her top half to Adrian. Adrian sat in awe, drinking in the sight of his love sitting before him, nearly bare. She was perfect, and he never failed to appreciate every inch of skin covering her flawless body. Adrian's mouth captured Natalie's once again, his tongue moving against hers as his hands moved to skim teasingly up and down her sides.

Natalie let out a groan at her fiancé's actions and the feelings it was causing to stir inside of her. She quickly moved her hands to Adrian's front hurriedly working the large buttons of his pajama top until they were free. Unable to take Adrian's shirt from his arms without disrupting his hands, Natalie settled for touching his newly exposed chest running one hand over the muscles she found there then skimming lower to tease the sensitive skin near his belly button.

Adrian moaned and, spurred on by Natalie's actions, he glided his hand from her sides to her breasts, cupping them in his hands before breaking off this kiss to look down at Natalie. The site of his own hands touching Natalie in this way excited Adrian, months of this and Adrian still couldn't believe that he was allowed to touch Natalie like this. Natalie let out a sigh as Adrian moved his fingers in teasing her nipples. When Adrian moved his lips down to Natalie's left peak, she shuddered and moved her arms around him, gripping Adrian's back and running her fingers in his hair, holding on for dear life as Adrian pleasured her. Adrian moved from one breast to the other, making sure each got equal attention. Adrian could feel Natalie's body as it began to tense, and he knew she was getting close. Adrian knew exactly how lucky he was that Natalie was so responsive, he loved that he was able to bring her pleasure over and over again.

Natalie felt like her brain was swimming, she was dizzy and could make sense of nothing. Nothing existed beyond Adrian and herself, and the way he was touching her. "Adrian, oh god, Adrian," Natalie moaned, "Adrian, Adrian, Adrian, ADRIAN!" Natalie practically screamed as she found her release. Her body tensed and shook before she fell apart and almost melted into the bed. Adrian kept up his ministrations through Natalie's climax, wanting to extend it as long as possible, as she came down from her high, he stilled his movements but did not move away from her.

"Thank you," Natalie sighed and let out a half giggle.

"Thank you," Adrian murmured against her skin. Adrian started to kiss Natalie's skin again, moving his lips slowly across her chest before planting a kiss directly above her heart. "I love you, Natalie."

"I love you," Natalie murmured, "love you so much, Adrian."

Adrian started to move his lips and hands again. His fingers traced invisible patterns up and down her sides as his lips traveled down the center of her body, between her breasts and slowly down to her still flat stomach, tickling the skin around her belly button. Adrian placed a small kiss just below Natalie's belly button, making her gasp before he moved his hands to the fabric that still rested around her hips. Natalie lifted slightly allowing Adrian to slide the material down, off her hips, off her legs, off her body, leaving her completely exposed to his gaze. "My god," he breathed softly, "you are even more beautiful."

Natalie blushed, but let Adrian look his fill before taking the opportunity to lean up and finally remove his pajama top. "Adrian, I need you," Natalie moaned, "please."

"You have me," Adrian murmured and moved back down to his previous position planting a kiss in the exact same spot on her abdomen, "I'm yours." Adrian planted a firmer kiss and then moved his hands back to her hips, holding her in place as his thumbs caressed the dips just inside her hip bones. Adrian moved his lips further down, planting firm kisses on every centimeter of skin before he reached his destination. When he got to her center, he paused for a brief moment before leaning down and planting a kiss there. Natalie instantly spread her legs further apart, and Adrian glided his hands over her legs to her inner thighs, using his fingers to open her further to him.

Adrian moved his mouth back to Natalie's core, pleasuring her with his lips and tongue. He covered every bit of her with kisses before shifting his attention up to her little button. Pressing his tongue against her, Natalie instantly reacted her hips bucking up towards his mouth. Adrian tightened his grip on her thighs slightly, holding Natalie in place as he devoured her whole. Natalie tried to speak, but even if she knew what to say, she was beyond the capacity of words, she was beyond the capacity of any thought. All Natalie could do was feel as Adrian took her higher and higher, unrelenting in his quest to pleasure her in every way possible. Adrian spent his time building Natalie up and then letting her calm down slightly several times. Finally, Adrian closed his lips around her clit and flicked it rapidly with his tongue at the same time as he gently sucked. Natalie screamed as she broke apart into a million pieces. Her hips raised up off the bed several inches taking Adrian with her. Adrian gentled his pressure as Natalie spasmed beneath him but didn't move away. After Natalie collapsed back to the bed, Adrian placed a few more gentle kisses on her center before shifting back up her torso following the same path, he had moved down just twenty minutes earlier.

When Adrian finally reached her heart, he planted another kiss there on her sternum before resting his head there listing to her rapid heartbeat start to slow. When Natalie finally came back out of her pleasure-filled haze, she managed to find her voice, "Adrian, that was amazing, just wow."

"Good," Adrian sighed then moved up to kiss her, "I love you, Natalie, I love this, thank you so much."

Natalie cupped Adrian's face in her hands and kissed him firmly then pulled back, looking him in the eye, "I love you, Adrian, and I love this too." She kissed him again more firmly, entwining his tongue with hers. "I need you now, Adrian, I need you inside of me." Adrian pulled back slightly and looked in Natalie's eyes as he nodded slightly. He kissed her forehead as Natalie moved her hands to his hips, pushing his pajama pants down his hips before Adrian kicked them off his legs. Natalie spread her legs again, and Adrian moved his body over hers, as soon as he did Natalie linked her ankles behind his back raising her hips up and bringing her center into contact with Adrian's erection. Adrian groaned as he felt himself glide along Natalie's folds, so close, so close to where he needed to be. Natalie snaked a skinny arm between their bodies, she took his length in her hand, stroking him firmly a few times before he grunted out, "Natalie." Knowing what Adrian needed, what they both needed, Natalie moved the tip of his erection to her opening. As soon as Adrian felt that he was in position, he slowly thrust his hips forward, burying his entire length inside of her in one long stroke. Natalie groaned as she felt herself stretch to accommodate his size, she loved feeling full in every way when she was with him like this.

Adrian stayed still for a moment relishing in the sensation of being joined with Natalie. A moment later, Adrian felt Natalie's internal mussels' spasm, and he looked down in shock. "Did you just?"

Natalie nodded shyly, "Yeah, sorry, it was just a little one, give me a second I promise I will be ready for more." Adrian smiled and kissed Natalie's brow, waiting for her. Finally, Natalie gave a slight nod, and Adrian started to move slowly, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Adrian began a slow, steady rhythm building them both back up without losing his own control. Natalie moved her lips to Adrian's neck, sucking the skin just below his ear, and something inside of him finally snapped. Adrian took one of Natalie's thighs and moved her leg up on top of his shoulder. Pushing inside her again, Adrian was now deeper, he could feel himself further in the warm wet perfection and started to thrust faster and harder. Natalie moved her hips, pushing back against Adrian, she was near her peak, and she knew that this was it. "Love you, love you, love, Adrian," she chanted as Adrian brought her higher and higher.

"Natalie, Natalie!" Adrian groaned loudly as he lost control and started to spasm inside of the woman he loved, Adrian's release triggered Natalie's own, and she shook violently as every muscle tensed and spasmed beneath Adrian. When they were done Adrian collapsed on top of the woman he loved, having just enough sense left to make sure he was not resting all his weight on her tiny frame, Adrian held Natalie beneath him as they waited for their breathing and heartbeats to return to normal.

"My ears popped," Natalie murmured from beneath Adrian then giggled.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Adrian asked, looking down at the woman he loved.

"A good thing definitely," Natalie reassured him, "it was just so intense that my ears popped. That was incredible, Adrian."

"You're incredible," Adrian said before leaning down and kissing her softly. As the kiss ended Adrian finally moved to extract himself from Natalie and laid next to her pulling her body close to his own, both felt the sudden emptiness over no longer being joined and held each other that much tighter to compensate.

"I love you, Adrian," Natalie breathed, "you know how much I love you right, and it's not just because you make my ears pop," she finished with a smile.

"I know," Adrian agreed looking into her eyes, "I still don't know why, but I know you do, and not just because of this," Adrian gestured to the bed. He then gave Natalie a cocky smile she loved so much, "but the fact that I can make your ears pop is a nice bonus, right?"


End file.
